In general, automotive passenger restraint systems perform a number of functions including acceleration sensing, signal processing and analysis, and deployment of one or more restraint devices such as frontal or side air bags and seat belt pretensioners in response to a sensed crash event. Typically, the acceleration signal is monitored to detect a potential crash event, and then filtered or integrated over the course of the crash event to produce a velocity change or .DELTA.V signal. If the .DELTA.V signal exceeds a threshold, the crash event is determined to be sufficiently severe to warrant deployment of restraints. The threshold is typically time-dependent, and is calibrated based on data logged for different types of crash events, as well as data logged during rough road driving.
A problem with the above-described approach is that it is often difficult to synchronize the time progression of the crash (that is, the event clock or timer) with the actual crash event. Various algorithms have been developed for determining if and when the event clock should be reset to improve synchronization. As a result, it can be difficult to distinguish between deployment events and non-deployment events, particularly in the first portion of the sensed event.